


Little mistake

by Katbutler



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Female Keith (Voltron), Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Genderswap, Keith & Shiro (Voltron) are Adoptive Siblings, Orphan Keith (Voltron), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Teenage Parents, Teenage Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-02-15 03:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13022592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katbutler/pseuds/Katbutler
Summary: After a night out Kat falls pregnant with her crush's child. Lance however doesn't feel the same way about Kat so it's up to the choices Kat makes to decide her future. ((Kat is genderbent Keith and this was inspired by a dream I had))





	1. Chapter 1

_“Oh my god!” Kathryn Kagone shook as she held the stick in her hand. She fell to her knees in shock. Positive._ _This couldn't be true she only made a small mistake. Kat didn't intend for this to happen! She didn't know she would've fallen pregnant._ _She remembered how it all happened._

“Come on Kat! It'll be fun!” Her best friend Pidge cheered as they pulled out multiple dresses from the wardrobe. “Plus you might get more friendly with Lance!”

“Pidge!” Kat laughed at her friend. “I am not going! I don't do parties you should know that.”

“Come on kit-kat! I got the perfect red dress in here for you!” Pidge picked up a red dress and threw it at the slightly taller girl. “Get changed ill wait outside!” they walked out the bedroom closing the door after them.

Kat sighed and got changed into the dress, admitting to herself that it felt nice on her skin.

She looked in the mirror and stared at her reflection. Her black pixie cut hair contrasted nicely with the red color of the figure hugging dress. The dress itself was a sweetheart cut and it ended a little less than half-way down her thighs, her pale skin helped complement the color.

Kat ran her hand through her hair and smiled. She walked to the bedroom door and opened it showing Pidge how she looked. “So what do you think?”

“Beautiful as ever kit-kat.” they smiled wearing a green shirt and black shorts with green and white trainers and of course their round glasses.

“Well lets get going” kat smiled sliding on a pair of red heels to match the dress.

The two friends arrived at the party and went inside. Pop music blasted from the speakers as sweaty teens danced on. this was all new to Kat.

Pidge scurried off to get some drinks leaving the short haired girl on to her own devices.

She then saw him. Lance McClain in all his glory. The tanned boy's cheeks looked flushed as he danced to the song playing, giving Kat the idea that he was drunk.

For a split-second they locked eyes and Lance gave his signature playboy smirk. He slanted over to her wrapping his arm round her waist.

“Hey Kathryn! I have never seen anything more beautiful than you in that dress!” He slurred. Yep definitely drunk.

Leaving Kat no time to correct him on using her full name. Lance pulled her into a kiss.

The next thing she knew was that she and Lance escaped into the bedroom for a night of fun.


	2. Chapter 2

Kat awoke next to a source of warmth. She nuzzled into said warmth before remembering the events of the previous night.

She shot up looking down at the sleeping form of Lance before hurrying out of the bed. She got dressed then shook the sleeping boy awake.

“Què Mamá?” The Cuban boy questioned sitting up. “You're not my mamá.”

"No im not," Kat replied. "im the girl you slept with last night."

"Oh Dios Mio." he looked at the girl in red sighing. "Lets forget that ever happened okay?"

"Sure." Kat smiled even though she felt her heart breaking into a million pieces. "See you at school McClain."

Kat walked out of the bedroom and saw about a hundred teens passed out on the floor. Including the little gremlin who dragged her to this wretched place.

"Yo idiot wake up!" She nudged the sleeping teen with her foot.

"Fuck off Kathryn!" Pidge groaned sitting up.

"We need to go now before the group of hormones wake." Kat laughed.

Pidge stood up and walked to Kat's motorbike. She passed Pidge the spare helmet putting her own one on and then got on the motorbike.

"Lets go sexy!" Pidge laughed wrapping their arms round Kat's thin waist.

"Oh hush Gremlin!" Kat retorted and started up the motorbike then the pair rode home on the sleek red machine.


	3. Chapter 3

Kat sighed sitting on the floor in her and Pidge's shared bathroom. Pidge knelt beside Kat rubbing her back. "You sure you're not pregnant Kat?" Pidge sighed. "you've been throwing up since we went to the party and that was two weeks ago!"  
Kat glared at them. "if I take a pregnancy test will you shut up about it?" Kat stood up flushing the toilet. "but you're buying it I hope you know that." She brushed her teeth.  
"Of course I'll buy it, Kat. you just have to promise me that whatever the result is you'll tell me." Pidge stood up as well and walked to Kat. She nodded and Pidge started playing with her hair smiling at the slightly taller girl through the mirror. "You should grow out your hair at some point. It looked nice."  
"Maybe some point pidgeon. maybe." Kat sighed and splashed water on her face. "Now get out so I can shower you gremlin!" Kat laughed as Pidge left.  
After Kat was done getting ready her and Pidge set off to college. "First we're gonna make a detor." Pidge grinned holding Kats arm and they started dragging her to the corner store.  
"We're buying it now?" Kat asked keeping her head low as Pidge walked to the pregnancy tests. "What if someone from schools here?"  
"Calm down Kitten. No one from school will even be up at this time let alone at the corner shop, getting pregnancy tests because their best friend slept with her crush and they didn't use protection." Pidge laughed grabbing a test walking to the cashier.  
"Pidge! Kat! What's up?" a voice too common to Kat and Pidge called out. Hunk, Lance's best friend, smiled walking up to the two friends and patted them on the back. "Wait... is that a pregnancy test?"  
Kat started panicking. If Hunk knew about the pregnancy test, Lance will soon. "It's for my mom. She's been feeling sick lately and asked me to grab one for her." Pidge said calmly. "I asked Kat to come along just in case they mistook me for a child and didn't sell it to me."  
"Oh ok. I was getting worried because I know Kat and Lance did the do and Lance didn't use protection. If you do get pregnant Kat you can tell me I promise i won't tell a soul unless you want me to. Hunk's honor." Hunk smiled paying for the food he got and walked out.  
"He's far to nice to be Lance's friend." Kat sighed putting the box into her bag and the duo walked out the store and continued their trek to their college.  
When the two got home Kat went to the bathroom and took the test wanting to get it over and done with. Kat walked into the living room taking her shoes off and she sat on the sofa. Pidge sat next to her rubbing her back. "It's going to be fine Kat. Whatever the result is I'm here for you."  
"Thank's Pidge. I don't know what I would do without you." Kat smiled leaning her head onto her best friend's shoulder. Pidge started playing with her hair. Soon Kat fell asleep praying to god the results are negative.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter does mention abortion but not heavily so just a warning incase it upsets you.

Kat woke up to the sound of her alarm blasting in her signaling that it was time that she checked the test. She sighed sitting up noticing that Pidge left leaving a blanket draped over her.  
She stood walking to the bathroom shaking slightly. She picked up the stick that sat face down on the sink. She breathed out shakily and turned the test over looking at the results. Kat let out a strangled cry falling to her knees shaking. The results were positive. Kat was pregnant.  
Pidge ran in after hearing Kat's cry and held the crying girl in their arms caressing her hair softly. "It's going to be ok Kitten we'll sort this out I promise you." Pidge cooed into her ear. They took the test out of her hands and set it on the side. "Wanna call Shiro?"  
Kat nodded standing up with Pidge by her side. the two walked to Kat's bedroom and facetimed Kat's older brother Shiro. "Hey, guys! what's up?" Shiro's deep voice called out smiling.  
"I kinda managed to get pregnant..." Kat sighed crossing her legs watching her brothers face turn sour through the computer screen.  
"How did you manage that one Kathryn?" The sound of her full name made Kat wince. She knew Shiro was mad. He only called her Kathryn when he was mad at her.  
"I'm so sorry Shiro. He was drunk and I couldn't help myself!" Kat sighed. "What would you do if the love of your life was there offering you a place in his bed even if it was just for one night?"  
"I would refuse if they were clearly drunk! Not only that but does he even know you're pregnant? What are you going to do with a child? You can barely take care of yourself I suggest an abortion." Shiro stated no remorse in his tone.  
"no." Kat's tone was cold and laced with venom as she glared at her brother. "That's one thing I'll never do. Kill a child or put it in the system. Put it up for adoption maybe but never foster care." She hung up closing the laptop sighing.  
"Get some rest Kit-Kat. We'll figure all this out tomorrow." Pidge sighed standing up and then they left the room holding the laptop. Kat got changed then laid down on her bed rubbing her stomach gently.  
"We'll figure this out little one. I don't know how or what to do but we will." Kat smiled yawning. "Don't worry mama's got you." Kat covered herself with the blanket and let sleep take over her dreaming of the little life inside of her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! so sorry about the lack of updates... I was really busy doing exams and things but now I have some more free time and will hopefully be updating more frequently

A few days later Kat and Pidge went into college after calling in sick so that Kat could let the news sink in. She got a few questions as to why she wasn't in but she just said that she wasn't feeling too good.

Hunk had gotten suspicious that Kat wasn't telling the truth so he decided to do some investigating on the two best friends, aka he assumed and planned on how to ask Kat about his assumption.

That Friday he decided to ask the girl about it. He made his way to the short-haired girl when she was alone and tapped her shoulder. "uh hi Kat I was wondering about something..."

The girl in question turned to him and tilted her head to the side slightly. "What's up Hunk?" Kat smiled gently and gestured for him to sit down next to her.

Hunk sat down and bit his lip. "Sorry if I seem rude but it's been plaguing me since I saw you and Pidge at the store... Are you pregnant?" He could see Kat's relaxed demeanour instantly tense at the word pregnant.

"Yeah, I am... Promise me you won't tell anybody!" She pleaded staring into his eyes. Her own purple irises holding the fear that someone she wanted to hide this fact from will find out.

Hunk nodded. "I promise you, Kat. Lance won't be told unless you want him to be told." He smiled that genuine Hunk smile.

"Lance won't be told what?" The two looked back at the voice only to see that the owner of the voice was none other than Lance himself. Kat froze and tried to get up to run but Lance pushed her down. "Kathryn tell me. What weren't you guys gonna tell me?" he crossed his arms a glare fixed on his features.

"None of your business!" Kat stood up again "and it's Kat or Kathy! Only my mother can call me by my full name you jerk!" She tried to push past him but Lance had a grip on her arm. 

"It's clearly my business if you weren't going to tell me!" He tightened his grip on her arm. "I am sick of people not telling me anything so you're gonna tell me now!"

"I'm pregnant you jack ass!" Kat yelled in his face with tears in her eyes. "You fucked me when you were drunk as hell and didn't put a condom on and got me pregnant! That's we weren't gonna tell you!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANOTHER ONE *dabs* am i cool yet?

"You're pregnant?" Lance let go of Kat's arm. "And it's my baby?" Kat nodded looking at her feet. Lance wrapped his arms around the shaking girl. "I'm so sorry Kathy... I should've been more careful. I hope you can forgive me."

"I forgive you, Lance... You didn't plan for this." Kat hugged him back resting her head on his shoulder. "I have no clue what to do with the baby though but I know I won't kill it."

"Thank you, Kathy this means a lot to me." Lance smiled. "I hope we can work this out. Wait pass me your phone quickly." He held out his hand as Kat passed him her phone. He put his number into her phone than texting his phone. "There now we have each other's number." He passed Kat her phone back.

She looked at her phone and saw he put his name as "baby daddy". She laughed slightly. "baby daddy? seriously?" She grinned.

"Yeah!" He laughed and showed her his phone that has her name set as "baby mama". "You're my baby mama and I'm your baby daddy! If you keep the baby obviously..."

"Lance... it's our decision. If we both feel as though we can't handle this kid then it'll be up for adoption. If we feel like we can handle the baby then we can raise it. Together or as separate parents." Kat smiled putting her hand on her stomach.

"can I?" Lance asked hinting at her stomach wanting to feel her stomach. Kat nodded and moved her hand. Lance grinned and put his hand on her stomach. "Wow... Hi, little guy, I'm your daddy if your mummy and I are able to keep you." He knelt down and gently rested his forehead on her stomach. "Is this ok Kathy?"

"Yeah, it's ok." Kat smiled. "I hope that we'll be able to keep them... my brother didn't seem too pleased with the fact I was pregnant after a drunken one night stand. He wanted me to get rid of it..."

Lance frowned slightly and ran his hand over her stomach. "We will never kill you Cariño. You shall live if we have a choice."

Hunk put away his phone when he finished recording the scene in front of him and sending it to Pidge. "You two act like a couple even though you just started talking. It's precious. Like you two were destined to be together. amazing what that baby has done within weeks of being conceived." He hugged them both and nuzzled into them. "I'm so happy for you guys!"


	7. Chapter 7

Later on in the day Kat and Pidge were sat on their shared couch laughing at a movie when Kats phone started ringing. She picked it up and looked at the caller ID seeing that it was Lance. She paused the movie and answered the call putting it on speaker."What's up Lance?" She put some chocolate in her mouth smiling slightly.

"Hey, baby mama! Hunk let it slip about the baby and my mama wants to meet you. So wanna come round for dinner later? She's making cocido de garbanzos. which is basically a chickpea stew." Kat could hear the grin in his voice as he talked.

"sure thing baby daddy." she teased grinning.

"great! I'll tell her! I'll text you when I'm on my way, see you soon baby mama!" Lance sang as he hung up. Kat laughed and stood up texting Lance her address as she went to her room to get changed. She got changed into a black shirt and a black skirt putting her red crop jacket on. After she got changed Lance texted her saying he was almost at her apartment.

She rushed to the living room putting her boots on and grinned at Pidge.

There was a knock at the door and Kat opened the door revealing Lance holding a bouquet of red and blue roses. Kat took them smiling and put them in a vase with water. "Thank you." She smiled.

"Shall we go, baby mama?" Lance held out his arm for her. Kat looped her arm around his bidding goodbye to her roommate. They walk out and Lance points at Kat's motorbike. "please don't tell me you aren't planning on riding that whilst the baby is in there." He pats her stomach grinning.

"Don't worry Lance I'm not gonna risk it." She smiles putting her hand on top of Lance's. He opened the door to his blue car and Kat got in putting her seatbelt on. Lance got in as well and put his seatbelt on and started to drive off. On the way there Kat fell asleep resting her hand on top of her stomach.

Lance shook her gently when they arrived. "wake up baby mama." he smiled as Kat groaned waking up. "Let's get you inside and fed." He got out and opened kat's door as she climbs out yawning. She leans onto his shoulder rubbing her stomach as they walk into Lance's house. "hola mama! Kathy's here!"

A small Cuban woman walks out of the kitchen smiling. "Welcome home mi hijo! Oh my, she's so beautiful! Come sit mi querida chica we don't want you on your feet for too long! Call me Rosa by the way." Rosa gently holds Kat and walks her to the living room and sitting her on the couch. "There we go. Now, do you have any allergies or anything?"

"I'm lactose intolerant. Sorry if that's a problem..." Kat shifts a bit slightly looking down.

"not at all mi querida chica, I'll get started on dinner while you two get comfortable." Rosa smiled and walked back into the kitchen.


	8. Chapter 8

Kat smiled looking at Lance. "your mum's really nice Lance." Lance sat next to her and starts playing with her hair. "Lance... what are we? Are we dating? Just friends? what are we?"

Lance smiled and kissed Kat "I'd like for us to be dating if that's ok... that night wasn't a drunken mistake. I wanted to do that for a while." Kat smiled and kissed Lance back hugging him. She nuzzled into him and rested her hand on top of her stomach.

"I'd like that a lot." She grinned as Lance pet her hair. "Loving the short hair. It looks so good on you." Just as she was gonna respond two kids run into the living room, and jumps onto Lance, he falls onto the floor laughing. He accidentally pulls Kat to the floor while trying to stable himself. She squeaks as she falls onto Lance. "Shoot sorry Kathy. You ok?"

"Yeah, I'm ok." Kat sat up and put her hand back on her stomach. She smiled at Lance. "You ok Lance? I coulda crushed you." She laughed slightly.  
"Yeah, I'm ok. You couldn't crush me if you tried." He grinned pulling her back onto him laughing. "Nadia, Sylvio meet my girlfriend Kathryn. Call her Kat or Kathy though. She doesn't like being called her full name." Lance kissed Kat's cheek squeezing her gently.  
"Nice to meet you two." She smiled and kissed Lance's nose. "I can't wait to get to know you guys." The kids nodded and ran off again. "well then they seemed to not be interested at all..."

"Don't worry about it they probably went to get Lisa." Lance hummed gently holding Kat close. "I'm incredibly interested in you and the baby." He rubbed her stomach resting his head on her shoulder. "Mama is the only one who knows about the baby so we'll have to tell them if you don't mind"  
"I don't mind. They deserve to know about the baby." Kat smiled putting her hand on top of his. Kat's phone started ringing and she looked at the caller id. "It's Shiro..." She bit her lip slightly.

"Answer it and put it on speaker... If he says something that upsets you I'll step in." Lance kissed her head and rubbed her stomach again.

"Ok," Kat answered the call putting it on speaker. "Hello?" She gripped Lance's hand scared of what her adoptive brother will say to her.

"Hello, Kat... I want to apologise for what happened when you told me you were pregnant. I hope we can make up and you could forgive me." Shiro's voice rang out from the phone.

"Of course I forgive you!" Kat smiled kissing Lances cheek. "Lance knows by the way... He's here with me and we're telling his family today." She nuzzled into Lance's chest.

"I'll leave you two to get to it then. I'll see you later. love you." Shiro hung up and Kat giggled moving so she's sat in Lance's lap instead of in front of him aching for his touch. They sat there laying in each other's embrace until an older girl walked into the room.

"Would you look at that Lance's got a girlfriend!" The girl grinned and walked towards the couple flicking Lance's ear. "How long will this last?"

"Kathy's gonna last forever!" Lance glared tightening his hold on the black haired girl. "Her and I are never gonna break up Veronica! We have a reason to stay together." He kissed Kat's cheek and went back to rubbing her stomach. 

"You didn't?" Veronica gasped "MAMA LANCE GOT A GIRL PREGNANT!" Veronica laughed. "LUIS YOU OWE ME TEN BUCKS!" Kat blushed and hid her face in Lance's chest.

"You made a bet on if I'll get a girl pregnant? nevermind..." Lance sighed and kissed kat's head. "Don't be embarrassed, Kathy. You're creating a life inside of you. That's nothing to be embarrassed about. It's amazing."

Kat smiled and kissed Lance. "Thank you, Lance." She nuzzled into his neck and hugged him tightly. "You helped create the life so you're amazing too."

"Why thank you baby mama." Lance grinned as Kat groaned smothering Lance's face with a pillow. "Hey!"


End file.
